Watching the snow fall
by Inquisitive dreamer
Summary: The young boy continued on undeterred. He paused, hearing a sound, coming to a stop in front of one of the more splendid doors in his new found home, deep dark wood, hinges that, to him looked like thick, fat arrows and a double spherical gold handle that bore a wonderfully intricate design of flowers and what looked like horses. He could hear a muffled noise come from within.


The black slate flooring was as cold as ice as the little boy walked bare-foot along the ever twisting and turning hall. He had awoken early, far earlier than usual. Upon looking out of the window he jumped for joy. Throwing open the door to his bedroom quietly, he set off on a mission, a look of sheer determination graced his young face. The torches, which were lit the previous evening, were still resting in wrought iron holders, staggered on both sides of the walls; along the hall way, they still glowed, just enough so that he could see where he was going.

He was brave, any other little boy would of ran straight back towards his bedroom in fear, as the eerie shadows cast by the low lighting, turned even the most innate object into something almost terrifying. Yet he puffed his chest out determinedly; only hesitating in his step once, when, after a particularly dark spot he could make out the outline of a great and terrible dragon, far up ahead in the distance. The dragon loomed, ahead. It's shape retreating more and more by the passing second.

The young boy continued on undeterred. He paused, hearing a sound, coming to a stop in front of one of the more splendid doors in his new found home, deep dark wood, hinges that, to him looked like thick, fat arrows and a double spherical gold handle that bore a wonderfully intricate design of flowers and what looked like horses. He could hear a muffled noise come from within. Being the curious child that he was, he grabbed one of the handles, leaning all his little body weight against the door he began to push. The door opened an inch; he pushed again and again, until there was enough room for him to squeeze through. The door banged loudly closed behind him, the muffled noise he had heard stopped.

"Who's there?" came a lady's voice.

He shuffled his feet forward, from the cold stone floor onto a thick soft carpet. Suddenly the whole room was engulfed in a bright light, as the torches and candles lit simultaneously.

"Roland," the lady said "You gave me a fright, what on earth are you doing here?" she laughed. He could see her now, sitting up in the middle of the biggest bed he had ever seen.

Taking a few tentative steps towards it, he ran his hand over the soft fur that adorned the bottom of the bed. He wasn't really sure who the lady was, he recognised her kind eyes; but didn't recognise the thick black curly hair that hung long over one shoulder. She threw the covers back and crawled on her stomach to the bottom of the bed, resting her head on her clasped hands she spoke:

"You don't remember me do you?"

"No, I think I do. But it could be my 'magination, Papa says my brain is so big I live there for times." He answered. She laughed.

"I'm Regina, I saved you in the forest," she held out her hand to him "I gave you that monkey, do you remember?"

"Oh," he held the stuffed monkey out towards her, trying to climb up onto the bed. "Of course, I'm so silly R'gina." He laughed. She laughed again, asking if he wanted to sit up beside her on the bed, he nodded. He did. She scooted forward, lifting him securely in her arms.

His cold feet wrapped around her waist as she brought him in closer to her body in order to shift them both back up towards the top of the bed.

"Roland, you are freezing, don't you have any shoes?" he shook his head, chewing on the monkey, a means of comfort she surmised.

She placed the little boy beside her on the bed, gathering both his small feet into her hands she started rubbing them gently, hoping to return some of the warmth to the nearly blue extremities. "It's snowing outside" he said, by way of explanation.

"Oh is it now," she tucked the covers in around the small boy "is that what has you up before the sun?"

"Uh huh," he nodded. "R'gina, why can't I see outside from your room?" he asked innocently.

"It's because I have the drapes drawn, would you like me to open them?" He nodded.

Flicking her wrist the thick purple curtains retracted, retreating to either side of the large room. Regina made another motion with her hands, the windows and double door out onto the balcony vanished. A gasp of surprise and delight came from the boy beside her making her forget why she had been crying merely moments ago. He climbed onto her lap, trying to get a better view. Smiling knowingly she turned the bed around and closer to where the windows had once been.

"You has magic?" he asked from where he was seated in her lap.

"Yes I do Roland. Does your Papa know where you are?" the little boy started to nod; she lifted his chin and directed his head towards her. "No." he mumbled.

"You must not sneak out when it is still dark Roland, never go anywhere without informing your Papa. Do you understand?"

"Yes M'lady, I don't want to leave now." He pouted, looking between her and the door.

"No need, I'll send him a note." Regina summoned a sheet of parchment and a quill.

_**I have your son thief**_**.**_** He's safe**_**.**

She wrote, before the note vanished in a purple haze, causing Roland to giggle with glee.

"Now, we can lay here and watch the snow fall on one condition young man."

"kay" he nodded.

"You are to get yourself back under these covers so you don't catch a chill." As he climbed off of her lap, Regina pulled the thick throw from the bottom of her bed; piling the pillows high behind them, she wrapped the throw around her back, and Roland's.

Both of them settled back against the mountain of pillows, covers drawn up to their shoulders, monkey resting between them. The two watched as the blizzard raged on outside. The silence of the snow matched the silence of her chambers, the unmistakeable smell of winter, and of snow hung thickly in the air. The room most definitely had an added chill to it since she had removed the windows, so as to give the little boy nestled against her an undisrupted view of the snow. She had an arm wrapped around Roland, brushing her thumb comfortingly against the boys arm. This was the most content she had felt since returning to the Enchanted Forest all those weeks ago, she revelled in the simplicity of it all.

A loud knock startled her. "Come in." she called.

The old door creaked, as the person on the other side opened it. She reflected on how quietly Roland had been able to open those doors and that no matter what she had done in the past they still creaked as much now, as they did 40 years ago when she first arrived in this castle.

The footsteps of the person entering her room were quiet; however she knew to whom they belonged.

"Thief." She said, she felt Roland's head bury deeper into her chest.

"M'lady," he came into her sightline "boy." Regina bit back a smile too late, he had already seen it, and he tilted his head questioningly at the little boy cuddled up in the Queen's bed, with none other than the Queen herself.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he questioned, Roland turned his head further into the Queen's chest, obviously hiding his face from his Father. Regina continued to rub gently at the top of the boys arm, her grip on him tightening a little; she wasn't quite ready to let this little lad go and from the way he held onto her, he felt the same.

Regina watched curiously as Robin rounded the bed to the other side, she watched shocked as the Outlaw perched on the opposite side of her bed with no fear. The moment she felt his skin touch hers she turned sharply towards him, a small electric current surged forth from the spot on her hand, shooting through her body, nerve endings sparking alive, a shiver ran through her as their eyes locked. He seemed to be having a similar reaction to their hands brushing, his look of shock however dissipated quickly as he tried to coax the little boy's face from the Queen's bosom.

"Roland, look at me," he looked pleadingly at the Queen "Please." The little boy turned slowly towards his Father, reaching out his small hand grasping his Fathers tightly.

"I'm not angry at you boy, I have told you before that I do not like you wandering the castle unaccompanied have I not?" the boy looked between his Father and Regina for a moment.

"I knowd. I'm sorry, I just wanted to see the snow betterer, then I heard R'gina crying I wanted to hug her" Robin caught the sight of the tears pooling in the Queen's eyes, before she looked down and away.

"That's okay, but next time wake me and I'll come too." A gasp of surprise came out of the small boys mouth, "You'll come hug her too?" he asked sincerely.

"I'll always come and hug the Queen when she is sad." Robin replied playfully.

A scoff of disbelief came from the Queen. She had been staring at the same spot on her blankets since Roland had told his Father that he had heard her crying. She looked up, their eyes connecting instantly, his blue orbs mesmerising her. She could tell, that although his comment had been cheeky, and testing, he did in fact mean it. There was no pity in those beautiful blue eyes, no what lay there unnerved the Queen much more, simple, understanding. It was she who broke eye contact first. His hand that had been resting on his boys legs moved a few inches towards her, stopping when it found contact with her hands, and he squeezed lightly.

She knew she should put a stop to this before it went any further, it was bad enough that the Thief was in her chambers, in the middle of the night (which it technically was, even at 5am), but she didn't. She felt her hand, which was covered by his, turn palm up and squeeze back. Her eyes widened at her unconscious gesture; he just smiled as he stood up.

"Well, now I know you are safe and haven't been kidnapped by a flying monkey, I shall return to bed."

"R'gina has a hugeeeeeeee bed Papa, we can all fitted in." straight from the mouths of babes.

"Roland, you cannot go about inviting people into another person's bed, especially not the Queens. Do you understand?" he had, of course perhaps been a little harsher with his words than he intended, he however was tired, wakening to the covers tossed back beside him, his four year old missing. It was just by chance he noticed the note that the Queen had sent, that had made him laugh.

He watched as Roland curled deeper into Regina's side, his words obviously upsetting the young boy. She held him protectively, reassuringly, motherly. The last word flitted through his mind, the image of the great and terrible Evil Queen as a mother had seemed ridiculous to him before; that was before he met her, before she saved his sons life. Now he stood gazing down at the pair whispering quietly to each other, the ghost of a smile graced the Queens lips before Roland shot forward grabbing his hands.

"She said… what was it again?" the boy let his father's hands drop and placed his ear against the Queen's mouth, nodding while she whispered to him, Robin couldn't help but smile fully at the scene in front of him. Roland turned back towards his Father,

"You can join us, but don't get in her way'd. Did I say it right R'gina?"

"That you did. Well, what are you waiting for an embossed invitation? We are trying to watch the snow and you are distracting us, isn't that right Roland?"

"Uh huh, come on Papa its cold" he said exaggerating as he pulled back the covers on that side of the bed for his Father.

Robin started to shake his head at the absurdity of the situation he now found himself in, it was crazy. By all right he shouldn't even be in the Queen's chambers, yet alone in her bed. However innocent it was, there was a particular etiquette involved when it came to Royalty and this wasn't it. He stole a glance at the Queen, he realised that this was the most serene and happy he had ever seen her. Reasoning that from what he knew of the Queen, Princess Snow and Prince Charming not one of them felt much need for such an archaic etiquette, and preferred that the idea of all people being equal. At least the latter two did, he wasn't quite as sure of the Queen's thoughts on the matter. He marvelled at the world they had all just returned from, that had changed them so.

Kicking off his boots he cautiously took a seat on the edge of the bed, almost waiting for her to scold him, to through him out, so he sat testing at first, before he swung his feet up. He felt the covers being drawn over him, he realised that had been Regina's doing.

"No, don't lean back yet." Regina said, he turned to look at her questioningly.

Gathering the throw that had previously been wrapped around herself and Roland, she opened it up, her arm stretched it out to place it behind him, too good an opportunity to miss he lowered himself back against the pillows, back against her arm. The palm of her hand connecting with his neck, his body weight trapping it there, a gasp of surprise tore from her throat.

"Enjoying yourself outlaw?" came her playful reply to his antics.

"Oh very much so." He replied with a look of innocence directed at Regina.

"Why'd you call Papa outlaw, that's not his name R'gina" the small boy in between them said.

"Yes, Regina, why do you call me outlaw and thief?" The hint of a smile was clearly evident in Robins' voice.

"Well, exactly the same reason you insist on calling me m'lady" she replied.

"Out of respect. Now I see."

"If it was out of respect, you would refer to me as Your Majesty, as you refuse to do so, I hardly think it is out of respect on your part." She answered curtly. Inwardly cringing at her omission, hoping it would go unnoticed.

"You would be wrong. I do not address you by your title, because I believe that it doesn't define, nor encompass all that you are. No, you are first and foremost a lady, a beautiful one at that," he felt her arm tense, rigidly behind him, "It is after all why I am not referred to by my true title, Sir." He finished, she relaxed a little. His comment unnerved her.

"Can you two be quiet, I'm trying to listen to the snow fall" the angry tone of the child made both adults smile.

The three of them gazed out of the void, where the windows once were, watching the blizzard outside. The snow was falling thick and fast, the orange glow of the sky comforted the three people snuggled below the many blankets and pillows on the Queens bed. The silence all around was blissful, a complete contrast to the mayhem that the two adults had experienced these past few weeks fighting the Wicked Witch and her simian army.

Regina felt the boys head flop against her; she heard the soft snores confirming that he was asleep; the hand that wasn't trapped behind the thief brought the covers up and tucked the blanket securely around him.

"You are such a mother" Robin smiled gently at her actions.

"Oh," she retracted her hand as if she had been burned "I didn't think about what I was doing, I apologise."

"It was only an observation, Regina, not a criticism." Robin assured her.

"I miss him, so much." She confessed, emotion weaved thickly through her voice.

"That would be why my son found you alone and crying?" he shifted his position slightly, so he could turn and look at her. She had enough room to remove her hand, yet she didn't.

"I didn't know anyone was awake, if I did I wouldn't of-" he reached forwards without thinking, grabbing her free hand, bringing the both of their hands to rest on top of the boy and his monkey.

"I meant what I said earlier, I know you think I didn't, but if you ever need someone to talk to, someone that will really listen; seek me out. Or if you want someone to berate and exchange insults with, I am more than happy to oblige." He smiled as he watched a smile appear on her face; her eyes were still watery, tears threatening to spill. His thumb traced circles on her hand that he held, he felt her mirror his actions on the hand that lay just beside his neck. She didn't even realise that she was doing it.

"Why are you being so kind to me, all I have ever done, is be rude and brash since we met, be her, the Evil Queen" she pulled her arm out quickly from behind him, tore the other from his grasp as she moved from the bed, with great care as to not wake the sleeping child.

"It's not weakness Regina, to grieve that of which you have lost. It takes great strength to do so." He said.

She wrapped one of the blankets around herself and walked out onto the balcony. The roof above afforded her some shelter from the blinding snow storm; she was able to stand outside, yet stay mostly out of the worst of it. Small delicate snowflakes floated down, landing in her hair, clinging to her eyelashes as she stood.

Regina could feel his eyes on her, could sense the exact moment he started walking towards her, she heard him hiss as his bare feet came into contact with the snow covered balcony and she couldn't help turn around with a smile on her lips, a laugh bubbling in her throat.

"Oh so you think that's funny? It's bloody freezing out here, why it isn't as cold in your room, come to think of it where are the windows?" he said coming to a stop far too close to her. She tried to take a step back, which resulted in her back hitting the one wall, which had once separated her windows.

"Roland wanted to watch the snow fall, so I removed the windows and blocked out some of the cold. But yes I do find it funny" she mumbled the last part dipping her head. "I love the snow, Henry used to love building snowmen and having snowball fights." She confessed.

"Aye, I'd wager that's what that little bugger was up too, wanting to go outside and play. I am glad he ended up here." She tilted her head, looking at him curiously; he seemed to look straight into her soul. "C'mere" he whispered, engulfing her in his arms, one hand wrapped around her waist, the other cradled her head tightly to his shoulder. The hand around her waist rubbed soothing circles.

"I must confess you baffle me milady, one minute you're fierce and cutting with you words, the next you're comforting my son like a mother," he felt her stiffen at the last word. "shielding him from beasts, indulging him in his love for watching snow fall." He pushed her away, just far enough that he could look into her eyes, he could see every emotion that she felt flash through her irises, he could almost feel, what she felt, he was certain he was losing his mind. The sense of grief was close to overwhelming her. Robin had never experienced the kind of grief that was now paralysing her every waking moment, but he did have experience with losing loved ones. He pulled her closer once more, tightening his hold on her.

"How about we go wake that son of mine, eat breakfast then we can have a snow ball fight together?" he kissed the side of her head instinctively and stepped back.

Regina raised her fingers ghosting over the spot on her head that the thief had kissed; it unnerved her and angered her in equal measure; although she had immediately missed his arms around her, which was irrational. A serene calmness had washed through her when he had held her in his arms. She would never admit it to anyone else or to herself again, but she quite liked the feeling that rippled through her whenever Robin touched her.

"Oh," she smiled devilishly at him, "don't think I will go easy on you just because your son will be there, victory my, dear, thief shall be mine." She winked, brushing past him.

"We'll see." He whispered, as he followed to wake his sleeping son.


End file.
